Behind a Young Wolf's Eyes
by Emilee1
Summary: Toboe and Tsume meet up with a girl wolf. She is young like Toboe but strong like Tsume. On a full moon night she finds them and challenges Toboe. But what happens when he gets pushed too far?
1. Help

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction.

Author's Notes: Toboe and Tsume meet up with a girl wolf. She is young like Toboe but strong like Tsume. On a full moon night she finds them and challenges Toboe. But what happens when he gets pushed too far?

Behind a Young Wolf's Eyes

Author: Emilee1

Chapter 1: Help

A young girl wolf stood in the city alone. The rain poured off the rooftop onto her making not a single place to keep dry. She looked around hoping to find her mother but she did not succeed. Although she did find a wold laying the the street. The body was cold and stiff.

"Mom...?"The girl looked at the lifeless figure lying before her. A tear escaped her eye falling onto her mother's cheek. She turned away and walked down the city streets trying to find somewhere to call home.

A little girl looked at her and cried,"Look mommy! A doggie!"

The wolf raised her ears and shook her tail in delight. The mom jerked the little girl away, "Stay away from that! That is not a dog, it is a monster!"

The little girl waved and shouted, "Bye!"

She watched as they both disappeared into the rainy streets. "Bye..."If you could only hear me.

'Is that all I am? A monster? I don't know what to do anymore. I have no life. Is this really the end? Is it over?'She thought to herself wandering aimlessly through the alley ways and down the streets.

'I feel so tired. I don't know where to go or what to do.' Suddenly she picked up a scent of wolves. 'Please help me!' She howled hoping that they would hear her cry and she passed out.

"Come on Tsume we can go away from the city and beat the rain!"Toboe shouted cheerfully.

"Whatever kid. Just anything to stay dry,"Tsume replied.

They started to go away from the city when they heard a howl.

"What was that?"Toboe asked looking back.

"A wolf you idiot. What else could it be?"

"Tsume... We have to help them whoever they are."Toboe said pleadingly.

"We don't have time to waste on someone else. We have to find Paradise."

"Fine but I am going!"Toboe shouted as he turned away and ran towards the city.

"Stupid kid..."Tsume said under his breath as he followed.


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction.

Author's Notes: I don't think many people like my story. Oh well I'm gonna keep writing for the one's who do!

Behind a Young Wolf's Eyes

Author: Emilee1

Chapter 2: The Fight

They ran into the city to where the howl came from. There was a wolf lying in the street about Toboe's size.

"We need to get her out of the rain,"Toboe said souding concerned.

Tsume didn't want to argue with him so they carried her away from humans into a field with dense trees around it.

"Are you happy now kid?"Tsume asked.

"Yes!"Toboe cheered with a smile.

Tsume just sighed.

Finally it became nightfall and it was a full moon night.

"Tsume look!"Toboe shouted.

"Kid what is it now?"

"It's a full moon!"Toboe was now wagging his tail in delight.

"So it's just gonna be red like all the other full moon nights,"Tsume turned back around to go back to sleep.

"Tsume...! It's not red!"

Tsume's ear twitched when he heard this. He sat up and looked at the moon. "Well what do ya know."

Suddenly two other howls were heard farther away.

"I guess there are more wolves than we thought,"Toboe commented.

"Don't even think about it. We are not going anywhere tonight."

Toboe and Tsume both joined in at howling with the other wolves in the distance.

The girl wolf slightly stirred at hearing the howls. She saw the moon but no Tsume or Toboe. She also howled and they both turned suddenly.

She looked over and saw them. Immediately she jumped up and growled. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"You were hurt so we carried you out of the rain,"Toboe said trying to reason with her.

"A likely story..." She lunged at Toboe biting his shoulder.

Tsume jumped and got her off of Toboe.

"Why don't you stay out of this!"She shouted to Tsume. "This isn't your fight!"

"I don't want to fight with you though,"Toboe said trying to fight the pain.

She lunged again and Toboe did not try to block her. "I don't wan to fight," He kept saying to her.

She was ripping at him and tearing him limb from limb.

"I don't want to fight."

Suddenly Toboe jumped up. He seemed just as fine as he was before the fight. Something was wrong.

Tsume just watched knowing not to interfere in the pup's fight.

Toboe opened his eyes and they appeared red. He snarled and jumped at her.

She tried to jump out of the way but he caught her. He did just as much damage to her as she did to him. Actually more damage even.

She couldn't fight anymore. Toboe was going for the death blow but Tsume stopped him.

Toboe jumped after being thrown off by Tsume. It was then that Tsume noticed his eyes.

"You are not Toboe. Who are you?"Tsume asked standing his ground.

He didn't say a word as he lunged for Tsume. He dodged but Toboe came right back for more as he ripped at his shoulder.

"Stupid kid!"Tsume kicked him with his back legs against a tree.

But that didn't seem to stop him. He couldn't be controlled or told when to stop.

Finally after a brutal fight Tsume knocked him out. He spit out some blood that was in his mouth as he thought, 'Kid what got into you?'

As Tsume tried to clean the wounds of Toboe, the girl wolf, and himself, a red moon shined on them.


	3. The Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.

Author's Notes: Sorry that it has been a while since I have updated.

Behind a Young Wolf's Eyes

Author: Emilee1

Chapter 3: The Moon

Early the next morning

Tsume stood over Toboe, shaking him and saying his name several times. Finally the young wolf stirred. He shielded his eyes from the sun. He let out a yawn and asked, "What time is it?"

"It is time to get up," Tsume growled.

Toboe sat up and suddenly his eyes widened. "How did you get those cuts?"

Tsume looked at him angrily, "They are from you."

"W-what?" Toboe stammered taking a step backward.

"You heard me! They are from you! What did I do to deserve this huh? You always have to cause trouble!" Tsume slapped Toboe across his face. Blood poured from his mouth.

He looked at Tsume with hurtful eyes. But his eyes changed suddenly, his body became tense. "Toboe?"

He growled causing the girl wolf to wake up. She yawned and looked around seeing Toboe and Tsume about to fight. "What's going on?"

Toboe looked at her sharply and saw red eyes, the same as last night.

_This is my chance!_ Tsume lunged at Toboe biting into his neck. Toboe yelped in pain and kicked him off.

He turned to Tsume and bit hit leg, ripping away at it. Tsume didn't take this lightly. He turned his entire body and threw Toboe into a rock.

Blood began to rush from his head in enormous amounts. He looked at Tsume, his eyes were normal again. "Tsume..." He ran over to Toboe taking off his shirt and using it to stop the blood flow.

The girl wolf looked on in shock. She took a step near him. "Don't come any closer whatever your name is," Tsume hissed at her.

"For your information, my name is Yoshiko! I would like to help."

"Well, _Yoshiko_, go get some water from that stream," Tsume said pointing in the direction of the water.

After an hour, the bleeding stopped and Toboe was sleeping again.

"I don't know why he is so cranky with all this sleep he is getting. He should be happy," Tsume said crossing his arms.

"Maybe it has something to do with the moon," Yoshiko said looking at the night sky.


End file.
